


Wheredid the Machete come from?

by Angelwriter3895



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead vampire, F/M, machetes, mini skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwriter3895/pseuds/Angelwriter3895





	Wheredid the Machete come from?

Sam Winchester x Reader

 

(Y/n) had been a hunter since both her parents had died. She had come home and seen a werewolf feasting on their corpses. Let’s just say, she had been wearing a silver cross and had killed the werewolf bare handed with it. She meant business then and still did now. Her eyes were hard with determination when she hunted. Of course, one hunt she ran into the Winchester brothers. She was currently sitting in a bar looking for a vampire who seemed to prefer drunk women who were (h/c) with (e/c). Lucky for her, she fit that description. Currently she was in a shiny (f/c) top that showed quite a bit of skin and mini skirt where she hid her extendable machete (between her and Bobby, it was a magical mini skirt. He didn’t know how the hell she fit her weapons in it.). What she wasn’t expecting in her fake drunken act was the appearance of Dean Winchester.

“Hey there sweet thing, Can I buy you a drink?” Dean had sidled up to her and pressed slightly closer than was friendly. His green eyes took in her apparent drunken state with relish. It appeared he was looking for a lay and thought she was the one. This was nothing unusual for the elder Winchester. She knew he was a man whore under it all.

She gave a fake drunk smile as she looked at him. “Sure thing handsome. Before you do, come with me. I have somethin’ fun planned.” She let out what sounded like a drunk-giggle. She practically dragged the man out back. He looked pleased as if he was going to get a blow job or some other sexual favor. He was sure in for a shock once they got outside. She pinned him to the wall and appeared to be whispering lovely things in his ear. In reality it was something entirely different. 

Dean noticed the tone change when she pressed close. She growled lightly. “Winchester, so help me if you fuck up my hunt by hitting on me and keeping the vamp from taking the bait I turned myself into, I will end you.” She bit his ear sensing she was being watch. “If you wanna follow once he does bite fine. But the kill is mine.” She slipped back inside leaving a stunned Dean with an awkwardly timed boner. Her aggression was hot and now he wanted her a bit more than he had when he saw her at first. Damn. Why did she have to be a hunter? 

Dean felt his pockets before cussing. “Son of a bitch.” She had taken the money out of his wallet. Everything else was intact. The money he had won from pool was not. He hadn’t even felt her hand reaching into his wallet. Hell, most times if he was stolen from like that they took the whole wallet not just the money. He was unnerved by the fact he hadn’t felt her hand in his pocket. 

(Y/n) saw Dean come back in and sit with his brother and she resumed her drunken act as another man sidled up. He gave a little grin. His southern drawl alerted her to the possibility of it being the man she was after. The victims had always been seen leaving with a man whose southern drawl that could melt panties. “Hey Suga’. Wanna drink back at my place?” It was the man she was after. She could tell he seemed dangerous. She turned up her ‘drunken charm’ some.

She pretended to debate giggling every so often. “I dunno’. You might try and kill me. You seem like a bad boy.” She slurred as she leaned heavily on the stranger and sipped her carefully guarded drink. She had ordered a new one after coming back in. “You seem so nice to be with though.” She played into his ego. 

He grinned. “You look like you could teach me to be a good boy lil miss.” He leaned down and nipped her neck. She felt him inhale briefly before he did so however. He definitely was her man. She just had to get him out back to near her car.

Inwardly she was repulsed but she pretended to shiver. “Oh. You are riiight. Let’s go mister.” She was laughing and wobbling as though she was indeed drunk. “Gonna make you be a good boy for me.” She crooned.

He smirked. “Oh darling, I am glad to hear you say it. My car is parked out back. Shall we?” He had a strong arm around her waist as if to keep her standing. She played into it and wobbled.

She let her ankles wobble and give her the appearance of stumbling. Laughing, (y/n) leaned in his arms. “Lead the way, bad boy.” She was playing drunk quite well. She had been drunk enough times to get the act down.

Once they got out to the back, he pinned her. “Oh suga’ I have to have you now. He started to pull back to expose his fangs. It appeared he was extra hungry this evening. He was playing into her territory. 

She smirked seeing she was right and kneed him in the groin. “Sorry. I don’t care for the dead. How about I send you where you belong mister?” She pulled out her well concealed machete. “Let’s play for real.” She stood strongly as she waited for him to lunge like she knew he would. Southern boys like him underestimated women like her.

He snarled. “So you are a hunter? I eat hunters’ small as you for breakfast.” He lunged before his head went flying off his shoulders. It was pitiful for (y/n) to have killed him so quickly. He obviously had never been hunted before.

She smiled before picking up the head and body as best she could. The man was huge and she didn’t want a body for cops to find. She had a place to burn it back at her dad’s. Just as she had sliced the vampire’s head off, Sam and Dean had rushed out. They saw his head go flying. Dean’s eyes widened. He had not expected to come out and see that. “Shit. When you said the kill was yours you meant it.” He walked closer though was wary she might hit him with the head in her hand.

(y/n) looked up from where she was grabbing the head. “I know I wasn’t Winchester. Now if you must be here. Make yourself useful and carry the body to my car. It’s right over here. I need to burn the body back at my place.” Her trunk popped open when she clicked the right button on her keys. It was all prepped for the bloody mess.

Dean grumbled before doing as he was asked. Sam chuckled softly. He followed and helped his brother. They had come here looking for the case she had just beheaded. Sam helped get the body in the trunk. “I didn’t think you could hide a machete that small in that outfit.” He looked startled. She was so slight compared to the moose of a Winchester and yet, Sam might have been intimidated if she was pissed at him. That was not something to be expected from anyone. 

Dean mumbled under his breath. “She also took the money I got from pool.” He was feeling sullen. He had gotten that for gas money and drinks. Now he either had to get it back from her or get more via pool.

Sam started laughing. So that was why Dean looked glum. He had hustled a good 50 bucks from the kids back in the bar. It was always funny to see his brother get played after pulling something like that. 

(Y/n) laughed. “Well, you did buy me a drink with it.” She passed him what was left. It was mostly intact. She had only bought one drink and there were still 45 of the 50 left. “It was all wadded or I would have just taken the five for that drink you offered, Dean. Organize your money next time.” She smirked.

Sam smiled as he offered his hand. “I’m Sam. It’s nice to meet someone who make’s Dean make faces like that.” He was amused by this woman, much to Dean’s chagrin. Sam ran a hand through his long hair as he smiled that brilliant smile. 

She laughed. “I’m (y/n). Nice to meet you Sam. Now if you boys will excuse me, I have a body to burn before I head out.” She grinned. “Maybe I might see you two around.” 

(Y/n) got into her car leaving two stunned Winchesters. Dean looked at Sam. “We gotta ask Bobby about her.”

 

~At Bobby’s~

 

(Y/n) walked up to the door and poked her head in. “Dad. I’m back. I have a body to burn. I will be back in a minute.” She was smiling brightly. It was clear

Bobby smiled. “Alright (Y/n). Dinner is ready when you get in. Just wash your hands first.” He had adopted her when she was little and kept her safe. He was just glad that she got back safe. He had trained her well after all. She had no doubt parked in the back where her car wasn’t visible from the road. He heard the Impala and sighed. He had hoped that Sam and Dean wouldn’t have found out he had raised the girl. They might get her killed. He was a protective father to say the least. 

Dean came in first. “Bobby, you here?” It appeared the boys had popped in for a surprise visit. It wasn’t uncommon.

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Idjit, of course I’m here. It’s my house.” He grumbled as he plated more food up. He always cooked for a couple more so he had some if they came.

Sam chuckled and followed his brother in. “We met someone a couple days back. She kicked ass and stole Dean’s money.” He wrinkled his nose in amusement.

Dean frowned at his brother. “Bitch.” He turned to Bobby and sat down. 

“She fucking beheaded a vamp not 5 minutes after luring him out of the bar.” Sam sat down beside his brother. The smile on Sam’s mug was enough of a clue to Bobby to tell him Sam had a crush.

Bobby smiled softly. “Really?” He already knew it was his girl by their description. She had always preferred to not pay for her own drinks and liked to get the job done, quick and clean.

Sam nodded. “Yep. Dean tried to seduce her first. She took him out back and told him it was her kill before coming back in.”

(Y/n) walked back in having heard them and raised an eyebrow at the Winchester brothers as she went to wash her hands. “Following me boys? Or were you just gushing at my kill?” She smirked and dried her hands on the floral print towel she had hung by the sink. 

Sam looked surprised to see her there. Dean was even more so shocked. “What are you doing here?” He raised one eyebrow. He was wary for his wallet again.

(Y/n) gave him a look. “I live here dumbass.” She sat down after getting herself some water. “I’m (y/n) Singer. Nice to meet you, again.”

Sam blinked. “You had a daughter Bobby?” 

Bobby muttered something under his breath before sitting down to eat. “No. I found her when she was 15. She killed the werewolf who killed her parents and stuck with me ever since. Even decided to take my last name.” He ruffled her hair affectionately. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You killed a werewolf when you were 15?”

(Y/n) shrugged. “I had on a silver cross and was so pissed that it killed my mom and dad, I killed the bastard with my bare hands.”

Dean winced at that. “Shit. You are something else.” 

Bobby sipped his beer. “Boys, sit down and get some real food in ya’. You can ask all these questions after we eat.” When they did so he just shook his head smiling. 

Everyone sat down to dig in and Sam couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. She smirked and leaned over to him. “If you want, we can go take a walk after dinner? I’m sure you want to ask things.” Dean sputtered a bit on his chicken. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Problem Dean?” 

He frowned. “What about me? I have questions too.” He looked insulted. 

She grinned. “And I want to get to know your brother. Not used to being the one not picked Dean?”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Don’t be mean (Y/n).” He chuckled softly.

She grinned standing up. “I’m not being mean. I am taking what I want.” She winked at Sam. “Meet me out back?”

He grinned and followed her. 

Dean muttered something about his brother getting laid when he wasn’t. Bobby just rolled his eyes again.


End file.
